


Monopoly

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dating, Desperation, Dildos, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Love Bites, Makeup Sex, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Punk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smoking, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You get to your apartment after a stressful day at work and Rick is waiting for you with dinner. But relations have been strained the past few months, and you're unsure how the night is gonna go...





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



You sigh and cut the engine as you slump in your seat, staring at the door of the apartment you share with your older boyfriend Rick Sanchez. It had been a rough day at work, culminating in you nearly having a panic attack, and you just needed to relax. That's the main thing that makes you love Rick: he understands. Everything. The depression, anxiety. Hopelessness. And he's always offered his support when he can.

But lately, things have been bad. He's been withdrawn, drinking more than he should...and abusing heroin. You've found poorly hidden needles around the apartment on more than one occasion. You'd just had a horrible fight over the fact that he needs help two nights ago, and he'd been ignoring you since then. So you bite your lip as you stare at the door, desperate to see him but afraid that he'll give you the cold shoulder again. Either way, you have to go inside at some point, and the car's starting to get chilly in the January freeze.

You shiver as you hurry up the steps and unlock the door, slamming it closed before your cat can make a run for it. Kicking off your boots, you note the delicious smell of lasagna. Rick has a massive soft spot for it, and there were always leftovers of it in the fridge. 

"Hey," Rick calls from the kitchen, and your jaw clenches as you notice the telltale slur in his voice. He's drunk.

"Hey baby," you return, hanging up your purse as he shuffles over to stare at you with red eyes. His blue hair looks completely unbrushed, but it's his day off, so you really don't blame him. His septum piercing is crooked, and you smile a little as he walks over to pull you to him in a tight hug. He hiccups as you squeeze him back, the faint theme song of his favorite show filling the silence with white noise.

He pulls you into the kitchen and sits you down, pulling the lasagna out of the oven where he's been keeping it warm for you. You stand and walk over to him, wrapping your arms around his back and squeezing them around his thin form. He grunts and drops a hand down to where yours are clasped, gently rubbing the back of your hand as he slices into the lasagna with his free one. You rub your face into his back, reveling in the scent of him. 

"We should have some fun tonight," you whisper, and he turns his head to glance at you over his bony shoulder.

"Huh? You mean like...playing monopoly?" he asks, and you roll your eyes at his playing dumb. But inside, you're ecstatic; this is the most he's spoken to you since the fight.

"No...I mean, we should make love or something," you suggest, and he blinks. Your sex life has declined as his alcoholism has increased, and you've been resorting to your dildo and vibrator on the nights when he's got whiskey dick or just doesn't have the energy. But that just isn't gonna cut it tonight.

He smiles warmly, and you smile back. He doesn't seem as drunk as he's been for the past few weeks...that's an improvement!

"I mean...I'm pretty sure my taint is a warzone right now, so uh...bath first?" he suggests as he places the lasagna on the small table and sits down next to you. 

"Yes please, I am NOT sucking a pissy dick," you laugh as you scarf down the food. He smirks and pulls out a cigarette to light up, the lighter flame glinting on his gratuitous facial piercings. Your pussy slickens as you watch him puff, slim fingers twitching as he glances at you and cocks a brow. Jesus, he's so gorgeous. 

You finish eating and race him upstairs, which mainly just consists of him complaining about "old man" aches and pains....and dramatically climbing up the steps as you stand at the top impatiently waiting for him. You start the hot water and he wastes no time pushing up against you, both of you starved of each other's touch. His pierced lips descend on your bare neck, and you push your ass back into his groin as he desperately sucks a love bite onto you. 

"Ohhhh daddyyyyy...." you breathe as he slips a hand up the back of your shirt to unclip your bra, both hands sliding up your stomach to cup and squeeze your tits. He chuckles and sucks harder, empowered by the title you love to give him in the bedroom. He releases your skin with a pop and pulls away to yank his shirt off, boxers quickly joining the growing pile of discarded clothing on the bathroom floor. 

Finally naked, you both sink down into the tub, and he unrolls an onyx black bath bomb you've been saving for way too long. It fizzes and darkens the water around you as he wets a washcloth and starts to clean you, starting with your neck and working his way down as you settle yourself in front of him and push your tongue between his pale lips to initiate a make out session. Soon the tip of his cock is poking out of the water, and he's making little noises of desperation as you slip a washcloth down to clean his balls. 

"Fucking shit," he whines as you trail it up his shaft and gently scrub the slit and head. He smashes his lips to yours, sobering up from the adrenaline and testosterone flooding his system but still tipsy. You quickly finish the thorough bath and rinse, stumbling up and out as he pushes a finger up into your slick pussy. 

"Fuck, mommy, I need you now," he moans, and you rewind a bit, leaning over the edge of the bathtub to let him mount you from behind. Slim arms brace him up on either side of you, and you gasp as the tip of his dick prods at your sensitive folds. He's not huge, but he's not small either; he's pretty much your goldilocks man. He thrusts forward forcefully, bottoming out and slipping his hands off the tub edge to squeeze your hips.

"DADDY!" you shriek as he quickly begins to move, pulling your hips back into the scratchy plane of his groin as he pants. He slows, knowing you need time to adjust, gently rocking and lowering his face to rest his cheek on your back.

"Oh god, mommy, you're so good to me, you take so much care of me, I love you so much," he moans shakily into your back, finally getting rougher as your body adjusts to him. But you bite your lip and cringe as the edge of the tub bites into your stomach...this isn't exactly comfortable.

"Ricky, let's go to the bed, this ledge is gonna cut me in half," you grunt and he quickly withdraws, standing and helping you up. He suddenly gives your ass a sharp spank, a wolfish grin creeping onto his face as you squeak.

"Race you," he growls as you bolt, squealing as he tackles you in the bedroom doorway and slams you down onto the mattress. The bed is cozy and unmade, rich with his scent and the smell of your favorite perfume. You melt into him and wrap your legs around his boney waist as he lays on top of you, reaching down to fit himself inside again. You moan and strain forward to nip at his labret. He splutters and pulls away, grinning and impatient to just fuck like animals.

"Oh no ya don't, you gotta be an obedient little mommy for your daddy," he growls, leaning down to suck another hickey into your throat as he starts to roughly fuck you again, your heels digging into his ass as you groan with abandon. Your neighbors are probably getting an earful, but you don't give two fucks right now.

"Please fuck me harder daddy, PLEASE, I wanna cummmm," you moan, and he laughs, a tinge of cruelty buried deep in the laugh.

"You don't get to cum until I cum," he snorts, and you pout playfully. You love it when he teases you; it often involves him denying you your orgasms until he's had his. But he always makes sure you DO cum, or tries his best to at least. Underneath his grating exterior he really CAN be sweet.

He suddenly pulls out and away, smirking down at your pout and sitting up to kneel. He wraps his hand around the base of his rigid cock, gently waving it as you stare at him in exasperation and lust.

"Mmmm, I know you want daddy's dick, but you're not gonna get any more of it tonight unless you get that little mouth over here and blow me until I cum," he teases, knowing that all you TRULY want is his cock buried deep inside you. But you obediently sit up and lean forward to eagerly take him into your mouth, the smooth skin sliding against your tongue as you roll your lips over your teeth to avoid scraping him. You hook them under the flared coronal ridge and focus on his head first, wrenching deep, desperate moans out of him.

"FUCK, fuck, ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah mommyyyyy," he gasps as your tongue wiggles against his slit, one of your hands snaking up to slip between his cheeks and toy with his sensitive asshole. He fumbles off to the side for a second and your shared lube bottle comes into view. You withdraw the finger as you suck him, letting him lube the digit up in preparation for fingering. You place it back up against his hole and gently push it in, smirking around his cock as he gasps in another deep breath. 

"Mommy, mommy, oh shit, please I'm so close," he groans, and you sink the digit in to the third joint, successfully finding the little bump of his prostate. You press down as your mouth pulls back, adding the intense glans suction from before to the ecstasy of having his P-spot stimulated. The effect is immediate and you feel his cock twitch. You glance up to see his mouth fall open and twist with the pleasure, a high pitched moan escaping him as the orgasm hits him.

"YES! YESSSS!! FUCK! MOMMY, PLEEEAAASE!" he hisses loudly, bucking into your mouth as you pump your finger against his prostate. Warm ropes of cum hit your palate as his cock jerks and twitches, pumping hot cum from his now tight balls. You milk him until he whines softly, reaching down to push your mouth off of his softening, oversensitive cock. You affectionately kiss it twice as he smiles down at you, hands sliding down to hook under your arms and pull you up, pushing you backwards into the soft bed.

"Mommy's turn," he purrs, reaching off to the side and pulling your favorite dildo up to lube it up, lying down to cuddle up next to you as you spread your legs and nuzzle you head up under his chin. The toy slips in easily and he finally gives you what you want, fucking you roughly with the silicone toy. 

"Daddyyyy, oh god........yeah......you're such a good daddy," you breathe, and he shifts his face to nuzzle it against yours as you start to spasm around the dildo. Bucking your hips down onto the toy, you cum with a squeal, and he chuckles lowly in satisfaction as your nails unconsciously dig into his arm, scratching him. He absolutely adores it when you scratch him, and always makes it a point to make sure you do before every fuck is over.

"Yeahhhh, didn't I say that daddy takes good care of you?" he purrs, letting the toy rest inside you as he reaches to the nightstand to slip another cigarette between his lips. You snuggle up to him as he puffs, content to just exist in the moment with him. You both know you're going to be fucking at least a couple more times before the night is out, and there's no need to rush things. He glances down at your still slightly sweaty face and pulls the cigarette out to hold it between two slender fingers.

"Babe...I'm sorry about Tuesday night," he whispers, and you blink up at him, concerned. "I uh...I was out of line and was just a douchebag to you. I know you care, and I appreciate it...but...I'm just not used to that, ya know?" He pauses to hit the cigarette again, sighing the smoke out and staring at the wall blankly.

".....no more heroin. I promise. And...I'll try. Try to get to AA and shit. Try to care about myself," he shrugs, and you smile, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"You can do it, I know you can. You've survived so much shit, you can get through this too," you encourage, snuggling even closer to him as he goes back to nursing the cig. You bask in the afterglow and emotions until he finishes the cigarette, stubbing it out on the ashtray and glancing over at you, his wolfish mischievous smirk returning as you stare up at him.

Looks like round number two is happening sooner rather than later...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
